Dark Ones
by Alex Lilly Potter
Summary: Take all seven of the books, all eight of the movies, and add a twin sister named Adriana Lily Potter. Then discover the struggles Harry goes through, with her by his side. Starts the summer before 1st year. NO adult themes. HP/GW, NL/?, AP/?, RW/HG, SB/MMK.
1. 1: Anything for Her

Chapter 1, Anything for Her

Harry watched his twin sister sleep, her chest rising and falling in a soothing rhythm. He knew that in a a few minutes she would wake up and work like a indoor-maid, and he would have to work outside in the hot sun.

His sister's name is Adriana Lily Potter, but he calls her Adri. She has Auburn hair with black streaks, her eyes were hazel with flecks of green, and her skin was snow white. But she has a strange lightning bolt scar above her right eyebrow, it is usually covered by her bangs. But in every aspect Adri was beautiful to him.

His name is Hadrian James Potter, but Adri calls him Harry. He has raven black hair, and his eyes were the color of emeralds, his skin is also snow white. Like his sister, he has a lightning bolt scar, but unlike his sister it is above his left eyebrow.

He has an aunt, uncle, and cousin. His Uncle Vernon has brown hair, and watery blue eyes. He also has a ridiculous mustache, no neck at all, and not to mention he is very obese. Harry often says he looks like a walrus.

His Aunt Petunia, on the other hand, is skinny. She has short blond hair, and cold grey eyes. Petunia has a long neck that she uses to look over the fence to spy on neighbors. Adri usually states that she looks like a horse behind her back.

His cousin, Dudley, takes after his father in the weight department. He has neat blond hair and watery grey eyes. His aunt says Dudley looks like a cupid, Harry and Adri says he looks like a fat little gremlin.

Thump, thump, thump... Harry sighed; the noise meant Uncle Vernon was getting up to let them out of their cupboard, which is where they slept.

Harry gently shook Adri saying, "Adri wake up, Vernon is coming down here."

Instantly she sat up, hitting her head on the ceiling of the awful cupboard.

"Ow." Adri said, clutching her head.

"Sorry," Harry said.

She gave him a small smile, and hugged him. Harry felt her arms around him and smiled. Then she asked a question that brought him out of his thoughts, "When is school?"

"Uh, I don't really know… I think it is tomorrow." Her lovely hazel eyes dimmed.

Suddenly, the cupboard door opened, revealing his uncle's hilariously disgusting face. Vernon gave then a twisted smile, then grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and dragged them outside the cupboard.

"Come here, little rats!" he bellowed. His smirk worried Harry. "Piers and the rest of Dudley's friends are coming over, so you must be on your best behavior. Boy, I want the weeds out of the yard, the car cleaned, lawn mowed, and hedges trimmed, by noon." Inwardly he groaned, judging by the clock in the hallway, it was 8 o'clock; he only had four hours to get it done!

Vernon continued, "Girl, I want the kitchen floor scrubbed, the counters cleaned, Dudley's second bedroom cleaned, stack the DVDs neatly, wash the dishes, organize the video games, arrange the cushions in the sitting room, and I want this all done by 11 o'clock." Harry and Adri's eyes widen, Harry was shocked, his sister has three more chores than him, and less time to do them!

Bowing their heads, Harry walked outside, and Adri made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hi, Alex here! ****_and Erin!_**** I hope you like this new story. We will try and update once a month, ****_or faster depending on reviews_****. And Say thank you to our lovely Beta HeartBreakZone. **

**Alex and ****_Erin._**


	2. 2: To Protect Him

Chapter 2, To Protect Him.

As Adri walked to the kitchen, she gave Harry a fleeting look, hoping against hope, that he would catch her glance.

She took the cleaning supplies from the kitchen cupboard and began to clean the floor, trying to keep her mind off of the events that were going to happen later in the day. Piers Polkiss had a crush on her. Usually, when Dudley and the rest of his gang are around, Piers tries to get them to chase Harry so he can be alone with her. The thought of them alone together makes her shudder in fear.

Finishing up the floor, she started on the counters. Looking around, she realized Vernon left to go to work; Petunia and Dudley were not up yet. She put the supplies on the counter and opened the fridge.

* * *

Harry grabbed the base of the weed and pulled. Unfortunately, the dandelion was being rather stubborn. With one last mighty tug, the weed came out and Harry landed on his bottom. Massaging his backside, he got up and walked toward the Dursley's shed.

Suddenly, the Dursley's front door opened, revealing his sister. Her beautiful hazel-green eyes had a certain spark to them, and she was smiling.

"Harry! Harry! Come inside!" she shouted.

Harry ran toward her, asking, "What's going on, Adri?"

"Just come inside!" she urged.

* * *

Adri hoped Harry would like it. She had recently raided the fridge. Taking a piece of chocolate, two apples, two juice boxes, eight graham crackers, ten granola bars, and a whole packet of cookies (which is like, 36). Adri thought it would last about two weeks.

Leading Harry to their cupboard, she opened the door and watched his reaction; Harry's emerald green eyes widened, and his lips rounded into a perfect 'O'. His eyebrows were scrunched up.

Finally, after about a minute or so of his ridiculous facial expression, he was able to speak. "How did you get all of this food?" he demanded.

Adri smirked and put her index finger to her lips "Don't tell the Dursley's, but I stole from the their fridge," she admitted.

"Adri, what if - they - found out? We would be beaten within an inch of our lives." He said the word 'they' in disgust.

"Relax, I took only a meager amount. The Dursley's will never find out." A sneaky smile was still on her lips.

Harry visually relaxed, then he hugged her. She hugged him back. Taking in the scent of his hair (for the first time in awhile) Adri was content.

* * *

Looking at the clock in the wall, Harry tensed. "Adri, it is 9 o'clock. We have to get back to work. We will eat this feast tomorrow, got it?" She nodded. With one last hug, Harry went back outside.

With each step his stomach lurched even more, but not because he is suffering the effects of being starved, but because after all his chores, he had a meal to look forward to.

Opening the shed door, Harry coughed. All the dust stirred up, obscuring his vision. He already had fuzzy vision because he needed glasses, so the dust obviously didn't help. Grabbing the lawn mower, he pulled it outside.

* * *

Adri started to clean Dudley's second bedroom. A broken bed lay in the corner, underneath all of the damaged toys. In the other corner lay a beaten up dresser, and in the very back of the room lay an ancient, forgotten book shelf. Sighing to herself, she began to work.

* * *

**Hi, Alex _and Erin _Here! Give a Big thanks to _our _Beta HeartBreakZone! _And If we get 2 more reviews, our Dad will do the Authors Note!_**

**So hit That review button, and comment what you would like to see next! **

_**So remember we need a total of 5 reviews!**_

**Only 2 reviews more Guys!**

**Alex _and Erin _Potter signing out! **


	3. 3: To save each other

Chapte', To Save Each Other.

Harry had just finished all his chores; his back ached, his hands were scratched up, and his knees were covered in dirt, but he didn't care. All he needed to do was help his sister.

Picking up the blue hose, he stumbled back to the house. Each step hurt his feet. Stupid thorns…

* * *

Adri had just finished all her chores. Even though she had seven chores, she wasn't necessarily worn out. She looked around her and found a red clock; it was about 11. Inwardly she sighed in relief, she finished right on time.

Walking over to the window, she saw Harry stumble. She ran to the door, not caring if the wooden floor creeks. Her brother appeared to be hurt; she had to help him.

* * *

Harry saw his sister run out to him. He felt grateful; his head hurt worse than his feet. His eyes widened: there was a black snake about 2 feet long, with fangs, right in the pathway of Adri. "Adri watch out!" he called to her.

She stopped immediately. "What's wrong, Harry?" she called back.

"A snake is right in front of you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He watched Adri side-step the snake. "Thanks, Harry," she said, reaching out to him. He gratefully took her hand and stood up.

"Do you know what type of snake that was?" he asked her, her arm around him for support.

"I honestly have no idea," she replied.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men approach them. One had an all black outfit, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. The other man had a shabby brown jacket, worn out shoes, and several scars on his face.

"Harry?" she croaked.

"Yeah?" From his tone of his voice, he sounded worried that something was wrong with his sister.

"Stay close to me," Adri ordered.

"Why?"

"See those to men over there?" she pointed out. He nodded. "They are heading towards us," she squeaked.

* * *

He saw the figures; he couldn't make out their clothes (stupid fuzzy vision). A stabbing pain went through his head. Letting go of his sister, he fell to the ground. He heard his sister call out to him. The pain was too much. He stayed that way for a full 5 minutes. Slowly the pain began to go away. That was odd, but Harry brushed it off.

"What was that about?" she asked him, her eyebrows furrowing.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, my head hurt."

"Oh," was the reply he got.

* * *

The men were closer now; they seemed to have picked up their steps when Harry collapsed. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. The men were only a few minutes away now. The sallow skinned man looked angry for some reason.

"Come on, Harry," she muttered; they had to get out of there.

Harry still stood there, trying and failing to budge. She yanked his arm. "Harry we have to get inside!" she yelled. The men were only a few paces away.

He seemed to be in a staring contest with one of the men. "Harry, please stop stalling!" she screamed at him.

Finally done with his stalling, she let go of him. He blinked, shook his head and looked up at her.

"Hello are you two Harry and Adri Potter?" the man with the scarred face asked.

* * *

**Uh, hi. My name is Harry Potter, Alex and Erin's dad. Have no idea what I am supposed to do. I was just pushed into her chair and told to type. I have a wife, four kids. Apparently Alex likes writing, lemme read this. Good story, I have a sister!**

**Dad get off, okay I want the total of thirteen reviews. That is only five more reviews.**

**Alex,**

**Ps. If you like this go read my new story Misused and Abused. And say thanks to HeartBreakZone.**


	4. 4: What?

Chapter 4, What?

Harry sat still on the grass. His eyes widened in shock and he couldn't find a nerve to move. He wondered if he was dreaming. No way this could have been happening. These men apparently knew them, but how on Earth did they?

"Excuse me sirs, but who are you two?" Adri asked. She sounded bold.

"My name is Severus Snape," drawled the dark haired man. He seemed scary; his hair made Harry wonder if he ever washed it in his life.

"And my name is Remus Lupin, we are here to take you to get your school supplies," the scarred man stated.

Harry found the courage to speak up, "We already have our school stuff, our Aunt got them for us in June."

The man named Remus raised one of his eyebrows, "You two got your Hogwarts letter and went to Diagon Alley?"

"Uh no, we are going to Stonewall High. What type off a name is Hogwarts, anyway?" Adri asked. Harry wanted to slam his head against the concrete, he knew to never insult someone's name. Adri should know that by now.

"Stonewall? Aren't you going to Hogwarts?" Remus asked; apparently the guy named Severus didn't talk much.

"What is Hogwarts?!" Harry almost shouted.

Finally, Severus spoke up, "Surely you two know what Hogwarts is. So cut your act and come with us."

* * *

Adri was frustrated, she didn't know what Hogwarts was nor Diagon alley, they sounded like something outside a fantasy novel.

"Excuse me sirs, we are not acting. Please tell us what Hogwarts and Diagon alley is." She pleaded.

Suddenly the guy named Snape leaned over and grabbed Harry by the wrist, then swiftly he grabbed her on the wrist and said, "Try not to throw up, Potters."

The next thing she knew, everything went black; she felt a weight press on her, she could not breathe, it felt like there were iron bands tightening around her chest, her eyeballs were being forced back into her head, and her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull.

Then, with a Pop! She was in a dark, musty, alley-way.

"Sir, what is going on?" she croaked; this was really starting to freak her out.

The man named Remus appeared right in front of her. Needless to say, she fainted.

* * *

Harry was still on the floor, since Snape had let go of him.

"Excuse me, but what is going on!?" he yelled. The two men looked at him like they had forgotten he was there.

Remus walked over to Harry and whispered, "You honestly don't know what's going on?"

Harry nodded Remus took a stick out of his pocket. "You see this?"

Harry nodded once again. "It's a stick," he said. What kind of idiot was Remus, anyway?

"No, it is a magic wand," Remus explained. Harry gave a weak laugh.

"You're joking, right?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I am not joking. Does your feet hurt?"

"Yeah," Harry answered; come to think of it he felt like his feet were about to fall off.

Remus waved his "wand" and spoke something that sounded like gibberish to Harry, "Meadeor Vestigium!" Instantly Harry's foot felt like nothing happened.

Harry attempted to stand up. His feet didn't hurt anymore. Harry looked at the men in disbelief; they were magic. Harry shuddered; his Aunt said that anyone that wielded magic was a freak.

"Potter, what's wrong?" Snape drawled.

Harry didn't reply. He walked over to his sister and shook her. She instantly she sat up, fear in her eyes.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked frantically.

He whispered something in her ear. Adri's eyes widened even more.

Pulling her up off the concrete, she began to run towards the opening.

Suddenly a red light hit her in the back and she collapsed in a heap. Turning around, Harry saw that Snape was holding out his wand. "What did you-" then he was hit with the same spell.

* * *

**Hey, Alex here! Sadly we did not reach 13 reviews, but, it's okay. I want a total of 15 reviews! Got it? Good.**

**_Hello, Erin here! We are working on the next chapter, but it will be delayed, because we need to work on *Bonds of Memories* But we will try and make the next chapter super long (Which mean 1,000 words), okay, okay!_**

**And thanks to our lovely beta, HeartBreakZone.**

**Alex, _and Erin, __Signing out!_**


End file.
